


Safety's On

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Characters are referred to by their first names, Established Relationship, F/F, Gunplay, Hailey likes Rojas, Light Dom/sub, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rojas likes guns, Upjas, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: After a long day Vanessa needs to let off some steam and her girlfriend is just the person to help her.
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Safety's On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and for this pairing, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. If you enjoyed this fic, I'd appreciate some comments, I do love to see what my readers think of my work.

Vanessa was squirming with excitement from her spot on the bed, thighs pressed together to help alleviate some of the insistent throb coming from between them. It had been a long day and she was sure she shouldn’t be this excited to have yet another gun pointed at her, yet somehow she was.

Her tongue darted out between her lips as a muscle in her girlfriend’s arm flexed beneath her skin. Hailey made everything look  _ good,  _ even unloading her service weapon.

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Hailey said with a smirk, not yet lifting her head from the task at hand. It must've been pretty obvious that she was ogling her girlfriend. Vanessa watched as the length of the magazine tube slid slowly from butt of the gun, teasingly almost, dammit Hailey was driving her nuts. The lamplight in the bedroom glinted softly off of the pretty bronze bullets poking out in a neat line from the unloaded mag.

Vanessa watched as Hailey’s hand came up to the slide of her pistol, prepared to eject the bullet in the chamber out of habit.

“Wait-” Vanessa called, biting the swell of her lower lip as she watched Hailey halt in her motion, slowly dragging those big blue eyes up to stare at her expectantly. If Vanessa was hot before, she was  _ burning _ now.

“I- Can we leave one in the chamber?” She asked, adding a sweetness to her voice that she knew Hailey could never resist, she even batted her eyelashes for good measure. Vanessa stamped down the urge to throw up her hands in success when her girlfriend let out a defeat sigh. It was fucked up and she knew it, but nothing, absolutely  _ nothing _ got her going like having her girlfriend point a gun at her.

“Fine.” The blonde said with a small smile, finally acquiescing and stepping closer to Vanessa, her gun in hand.

“One in the chamber,” Hailey echoed, letting the weapon dangle around her pointer finger and the grip to to fall gently against her palm, “Safety's on.” Her fingers went around the grip of the weapon with practiced ease. 

“Safety’s on.” Vanessa echoed back breathlessly as Hailey knelt down onto the bed to join her. Her thighs parted on instinct as her girlfriend came closer, the motion exposed her embarrassingly wet slit. Hailey’s pale eyes seemed to darken at the sight and Vanessa let out a needy whine as the blonde pressed the tip of the weapon to her plump pink lips.

“Open wide for me.” Hailey ordered softly, she didn’t raise her voice and she never had to, Vanessa was more than willing to listen. Doing as she was told Vanessa gently let her mouth fall open, the cold metal falling onto her waiting tongue. A moan worked its way up her throat as she slowly closed her lips around the tip of the weapon, her cheeks becoming hollow as she applied a bit of suction. Her eyes began to fall closed as she became absorbed in the task of sucking on the gun.

Vanessa choked on a noise of surprise and nearly on the barrel of the gun when she felt a hand around her throat, the hand didn’t apply any pressure or cut off her air supply, it just laid there stroking up and down. Up and down.

“Look at me while you’re sucking my gun, babe.” Hailey coaxed gently and Vanessa did as she was told, staring into those big blue eyes as she began to bob her head while sucking the gun. More of the weapon sank a little deeper into the recesses of her mouth and her cheeks grew hot and her pussy throbbed for attention between her legs.

Spit dripped obscenely down her chin as she sucked on the length of metal, flattening her tongue to drag across the underside of the barrel teasingly. Vanessa even made a show of flicking her dripping tongue across the opening in the barrel, twisting the muscle in slow circles around the hole. Placing a kiss to the tip, her wet lips parted once more as she took the warm metal into her wanting mouth.

Vanessa keened a broken moan around the barrel of the gun when she felt Hailey’s callused fingers smooth up her slit, gently separating her pussy lips to expose her aching clitoris and twitching hole. Despite her overwhelming desire for Hailey to shove those gorgeous long fingers inside her, the feeling never came and Vanessa nearly cried out in disappointment.

Her jaw was beginning to ache but she didn’t care, not with something this outrageously hot. Her thighs trembled when Hailey brandished two fingers glistening with slick, little strings of fluid clung between the proffered digits. It was embarrassing and fucking  _ hot _ . She was this wet just from sucking on a stupid gun!

“You’re so wet.” The blonde remarked calmly, though Vanessa could tell by the subtle shift in her breathing that Hailey was just as excited as she was. 

Hailey leaned forward as if hypnotized, her gaze trained on her fingers soaked with Vanessa’s liquid arousal, her bottom lip trembled and her throat worked like she was thirsty. She dove forward with hooded lids, her eager tongue wrapping and licking her own fingers. Vanessa’s whine was barely muffled by the barrel of the gun as she watched Hailey suck her fingers clean, humming evidently pleased sounds as she did.

Hailey’s hand came up to squeeze her cheeks gently, forcing her mouth open to withdraw the gun.

“No, no, no…” Vanessa whined, already mourning the loss of the weapon’s barrel filling her mouth. She choked on a moan, hips twitching when Hailey roughly pressed the length of the barrel against Vanessa’s slit.

A gasp tore it’s way from her throat, hips undulating wildly to feel the gun pressed against her. God, Hailey knew just what she wanted.

“Thank you -” The brunette crooned as her lover began to rock the barrel against Vanessa’s clit. It was rough, all hard edges and slick with spit, but she  _ loved  _ it. Reaching out she scrambled to grab whatever she could reach, the curve of Hailey’s ass, the slope of her shoulders, anything. She held the blonde close, whimpering as she watched the gun become wet with her liquid arousal.

The heat swelling in her stomach seemed to spread to a roaring fire, unmistakable heat spread through her limbs and pulsed between her legs. She was so close already. She continued grinding her hips, pushing back against the warm metal, desperately chasing that bliss she was craving.

Vanessa was panting, mouth hanging open, spit still shining on her chin as she chanted incoherent words while drowning in pleasure.

“I need-” She whimpered, her voice dying and her head falling back between her shoulders as the blissful torture of enjoying the sensation, but it not being enough nearly consumed her. She felt Hailey’s hand seize her around the throat once more, hoisting her up and forcing her to meet those gorgeous pale blue eyes once more.

“What do you need?” Her girlfriend asked patiently, a single shapely brow raised expectantly as she awaited an answer. It was silly but in moments like this, Vanessa lost her ability to string together words. Thinking beyond her need to cum was so difficult.

“Need to cum.” Vanessa whispered brokenly, and her whole body rippled with goosebumps as she felt Hailey’s thumb trail down the length of her neck, settling in the little dip of her collarbone.

“So then do it.” Hailey said coldly, and Vanessa was nearly on the verge of tears, she wished it was that simple. She knew Hailey was goading her, but she would happily fall into the trap to get what she wanted.

“Help me.” Vanessa whined desperately, she hiccuped back little sobs of relief, entirely overwhelmed when Hailey flashed her that wide, radiant smile. That smile meant good things.

Hailey leaned close, using her hand around Vanessa’s throat to close the distance between them. She shivered when she felt the wet brush of Hailey’s tongue teasingly flick over her ear. “Gladly” The blonde purred, pecking her cheek in a brief kiss.

Soon Vanessa no longer felt the pressure of the gun grinding against her clit, it was replaced with Hailey’s insistent thumb. Her aching hole was finally filled as two fingers entered her without warning. Vanessa cried out in joy, but the sound was muffled as he girlfriend lunged forward to pull her into a kiss. It was sloppy and impatient, their teeth met rather abruptly and their tongues thrashed, but it was perfect.

Hailey pulled back, flashing the pistol still in her hand earning a moan from the brunette. The blonde pressed the barrel to Vanessa’s temple, the gun felt wet and cold, veritably soaked in her DNA as Hailey continued rocking her fingers into her. The fingers plunging into her pussy fast and hard coupled the thumb that was a blur over her clitoris had Vanessa bowing off of the bed with flexibility that would make a gymnast envious. It was so much stimuli, too much, she hiccuped back tears now, thrashing in pleasure when she finally heard those three simple words that were her undoing.

“Cum for me.”

And she did, she came so hard. Her mind went blank, synapses charred and nerves screaming, she went limp as that tsunami of endorphins swallowed her whole.

She felt Hailey’s hand carding lovingly through her sweat dampened hair, blinking up to stare into those smiling blue eyes that were creased so sweetly at the corners. Vanessa reached up with a clumsy hand to stroke Hailey’s cheek fondly, she was no doubt wearing a goofy smile on her face as a result of that incredible orgasm.

“So,” Hailey said with a smirk, “How was that?”

Vanessa squirmed on the mattress, her whole body felt soft and floaty and free of tension. She couldn’t really find the words to explain how mindblowing that experience was, and rather than sell it short, she chose to sling her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pull her in for a kiss.

“That good, huh?” Hailey hummed against Vanessa’s cheek, smiling at her giddiness.

“Even better.” Vanessa chirped back with a wide grin.


End file.
